1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable lights and more particularly, to a lighting assembly having a magnetized base.
2. Description of the Invention
Since the introduction of the incondescent bulb, countless lighting devices and fixtures have been designed to use the lamp for various purposes. Among such designs, portable lights have been developed that permit lighting in an endless number of applications, such as in automobile repair and the like where normal room or outdoor lighting is inadequate or unavailable. Such light devices must be capable of being used under a multitude of varying conditions in a manner to illuminate an adjacent area with safety and effectiveness. One popular type of known design employs a hood to suspend light the area being illuminated. Such hook attachments are highly unsatisfactory in permitting secure attachment of the light under all circumstances and are deficient in attaining adequate adaptability to permit manipulation of light to illuminate the area desired. In addition, prior devices of the portable type are incapable of adequate attachment under all conditions. Consequently, a need exists for improvements in light assemblies capable of being adaptable to a wide range of uses and lighting needs.